


The vigilante Effect

by p_puppy20 (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/p_puppy20
Summary: This is the story of a orphan girl who just might have been in the right place at the right time.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance





	The vigilante Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. I tried my best. This is a version of the Arrow episode where Sara falls off the top of the building and dies one of her many deaths. Enjoy!!

I was sitting on the roof minding my own business. Wondering who my parents are and all that great stuff. If you didn’t know I’m an orphan. No big deal about that. Am I right? So I was sitting on the roof of an abandoned building and these 2 young women came up and were talking to each other. Who are they? I wondered deeply. This doesn’t seem right. Why are they up here so late? As they were talking, I noticed that one of them looked like the canary. The famous canary vigilante that was helping out the glades. I really admired her. She was so kind to the people of the glades. She even saved me once. After awhile of their chitter-chatter the other woman in the pant-suit went back down the steps to the street below. Once she was gone, this person in a black suit came up and started to advance on to the canary. When they had their bow pulled back and were only feet away I stepped in between them. I didn’t know what I was doing at the time all I knew was that no one was to hurt the canary, she saved me once and I wanted to repay her for that. Right then the masked person let loose of their bow. I felt a piercing sting go right into my chest. I felt myself pass out in the canary’s arms and then all went black. When I woke up I was in a place I had never been before but for some reason I was totally at ease. At that moment I could feel the ever-bearing weight on my eyelids again and I drifted back into light slumber. As I was sleeping I could hear voices around me. They were so confused as to who I was and what had happened to me. I could hear canary’s voice trying to explain to the best of her abilities but she was in the same boat as the rest of them because of how fast and quick it went. Where was I and who was around me? Those were the only questions I wanted answered at that moment but there was no way for me to do it ...(slumber) Once I woke up for the final time everyone was happy to see me. They all gathered around asking me so many questions that I could not answer at once. I tried to sit up and I heard canary say, “Easy there, we just stitched you up. You alright there kiddo?”Yeah I’m fine, just some bumps and bruises that's all. I responded groggily. “Alright, but you really took an arrow for me thanks. I mean I didn’t expect it especially the timing to. Who are you parents?``she said “ I don’t have anybody. I live on the streets,alone.” I responded. “Oh”She said “That’s awful. Well if you ever need a safe place you will always have one here with us.” Where is here?” I asked. “Oh, you’ll see” She said very excitedly. That final response was the start of my new life as a vigilante.


End file.
